guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
The World Of Twelve
''' Introduction' The World of Twelve was made on the 30th of November 2013 11:31 Dofus Time, and is guild restricted to fairly high level players on the server Solar. Please send a private message to any online member to join. Dungeons, Kolossium, perceptor fights and hunts and all a part of our everyday activities in The World of Twelve. It is a free guild, and you are not obligated to do anything. We do however appreciate if you share with your guildies what you can, let them benefit from your professions and otherwise assist them when you have the opportunity. Defending perceptor attacks is greatly apriciated and certantly is an important part of being a good guildie! 'Guidelines' The World of Twelve is not a guild enslaved by rules, but it is easier to create a secure and stable atmosphere with some sort of regulation. The list below shows what we expect of you as a member, they are our community ''guidelines and shall be considered as nothing more OR less. If a The World of Twelve member continuously strays away from or tries to move around these guidelines or in some way repetitively disrespects them, their membership will be reconsidered. *'If you have a problem with someone, take it privately. I guarantee the guild is not interested in listening to your quarrels.' *'Avoid raging at and badmouthing others in the guild chat. No tolerance for discrimination of any kind.' *'No one likes scammers, hackers or people who steal from others, it is needless to say that you should restrain yourself from such activities.' *'English in Guild chat.' ' Understand that these guidelines are present only to keep order and a peaceful pleasant atmosphere within the guild.' Ranks The World of Twelve currently has a ranking system based on experience contributed to the guild. The more Experience you give the more ranks you will get to choose from.. 'Special Ranks' (Chosen by leader) *'Second in Command:'Knows rules, goals and requirements of the guild, has knowledge of the guild’s future plans *'Chosen One:'Nominated and On Trial for future Second in Command. *'Recruiting Officer:'Enjoys and is motivated to recruit for the guild *'Perceptor Killer: '''Legendary members who quit ,They are greatly remembred and won't be kicked.' ' '(Chosen by member)' *'Treasure Hunter''' **Does drop hunts/Treasure hunts *'Breeder' **Actively breeds mounts *'Merchant :'Someone who sells stuff all the time. *'Craftsman': Someone who have a an Item creating profession at level 200 Rights Upon joining The world of twelve you are granted the right to choose your own experience contribution, use our paddocks and you are allowed to invite new members. When you reach 250.000 Experience (Murderer) you get the necessary rights to manage a Perceptor as well. Paddocks -30,35 Brakmar Handyman workshop Allies The World of Twelve is currently a part of the Alliance ONE PIECE. And therefore automatically allied with it's guilds. Other notable Alliances the guild was in. EMBER Lunar '''(Lead it for a while) '''Khan Notable Players. Aslaug : Most controversial member and Best recruiter on Solar,He got the guild from 60 members to 170 in 1 month only! +100 too and Now He's a Second in Command. Tough-Rough: Loveroftofu and him got married ,Then he joined and started to help people and donate loads of xp,He deserved being a Second of command. Mackeo: Solar's goultard feca 2011, and On trail to become a SiC. Jid: '''One of Loveroftofu's friends who came back from Rushu and Now is a Second in Command '''Pokerman-Card: Loveroftofu's in real life Ex-boyfriend and currently a good friend and the First Second in Command in The World of Twelve Elesa: One of Loveroftofu's Best friends and a Second in Command in the guild '''Enchanted: '''A chosen one and On trail to become a SiC. __INDEX__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Guilds by server Category:Solar Guilds Category:Mixed Alignment Guilds